My Heart Belongs To You
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: As they try to help Velder by entering the Southern Gates, Aisha was caught off guard many times, causing Elsword to lose his calm and.. Making him worried. Both are in denial of each other's feelings as they fought the Dark Nephilim with the others. The consequences of being in denial results in hurt. Elsword x Aisha!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream.

Welcome to this one shot of mine~ :3 I wrote this one shot for my 200th reviewer, **IssigelYin**~ This is mainly about Elsword x Aisha! :D However, I'll drop some hints of other pairings in it.

Anyways... Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Battle Seraph__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Tactical Trooper__**(16)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Elemental Master__**(18)**_

**Rena: **_Grand Archer__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(27)**_

Alright then, let's move on to the one shot~ :D

* * *

**~My Heart Belongs To You~**

* * *

"Cyclone!"

Purple hair swayed as Aisha's lavender eyes shone with confidence. She smiled as the cyclone she summoned was continuously damaging the Glitters, obliterating them easily. She let her guard down for one second and above her head was a Glitter Rock Thrower. As she realized the Glitter above her, blazing red eyes and hair pushed her away. Golden eyes observed them carefully before eliminating the Glitter.

"Particle Ray."

Gathering the force into her fingers, a small green light surrounds her and Eve released the rays of energy. The rays of energy immediately target the Glitter, piercing through its armor before it collapse above the ruins.

Elsword sighed in relief as Eve finished off the Glitter and glared at Aisha for being reckless. The Rune Slayer pushed himself up and dragged her up before folding his arms.

"The so called Elemental Master let her guard down. How would you be able to fight against the Dark Nephilim?"

"Shut up. I won't let my guard down against Dark Nephilim. And what do you know? You're just as reckless. Always charging forward and try to get rid of the enemies without even thinking of the consequences of charging headfirst."

"You guys... It's time to break it off. There's no need in arguing over nonsense in a time like this. You can continue your argument later..."

Raven silenced them without Rena having to open her mouth. Chung sighed and continued on his way with Eve's hand in his. Elsword stayed silent while mad at Aisha for not being careful and full of worry. Aisha tighten her grip around her staff before teleporting to Chung and Eve. Raven walked on without a second thought. Rena stared at Elsword before smiling brightly.

Rena pushed Elsword and pointed at Aisha and made a heart sign. Elsword faintly blush before sticking his tongue towards Rena. She grinned and skipped forward, while Elsword followed. Aisha looked behind and saw Elsword's happy expression. For a moment, her heart began to hurt as Elsword was happy when she wasn't around.

Raven slashed the gates down as they walked through the tunnel. Eve was the first to come out of the tunnel, and charged up the el energy inside her. Eve created a force field in front of her, and out came the concentrated el energy, breaking the Glitters' army. Behind her were series of missiles, exploding and eliminating the remaining army.

"Giga Stream!"

"Dread Chase!"

Elsword jumped from behind the gang, and charged forward. His eyes were full of confidence. A red light swirl around his hand as he slammed his hand down onto the ground, summoning four magical blades, two on each of his sides. Sullen Joaquin was knocked into the air by the blades. Raven pushed on his heels and spun in a 360 degree whirlwind spin while holding his blade.

"Rising Slash!"

"Flying Impact!"

Rena smiled innocently as she raised her bow and arrow, aiming carefully. As soon as she locked on target, her delicate fingers let go of the arrow, and the arrow traveled to Sullen Joaquin, rapidly detonating itself, dealing continuous damage to him.

"Crazy Shot!"

Aisha teleported in front of the boss, with flames below her feet. Sullen Joaquin was slowly burning away with Aisha's blazing flames. Aisha concentrated her magic as she slammed her staff thrice before releasing concentrated lightning bolt and ending it with a meteor call.

"Blazing Step~ Infernal Wave!"

Aisha relaxed her muscles for a moment, Sullen Joaquin recovered by drinking his potion before crazily spreading the black powder around in the air. Elsword's eyes widened as he realized the Alchemist's intention. He ran towards Aisha and embraced her tightly. The black powder exploded and the blast caught Elsword, burning his back slightly. Elsword ignored the burning pain and looked at the Elemental Master in front of him.

He grinned at her as he turned around with a death glare. Sullen Joaquin backed away from Elsword, but Chung and Eve blocked his way of escaping and were prepare to unleash their attacks. Rena was sitting with legs crossed on a platform while Raven stood on top of the locked iron gates with his blade ready to slice down the Alchemist.

"Storm Blade! Phoenix Talon!"

Elsword slammed his hand down onto the ground, and a swarm of rotating blades surrounds him, dealing heavy damage to the boss as he was caught in its merciless rotating blades. As soon as the blades disappeared, Sullen Joaquin was bleeding was many cuts from the previous attack. Elsword ran up towards him and summoned a fiery phoenix, flying up into the air before returning back to Elsword, burning the Alchemist while granting Elsword more power for temporarily.

Aisha stood there, feeling light headed. She released a magical globe and let it there, damaging the gates, opening it. She walked in it with the others following. Elsword's wounds began to bleed however he ignored it and stared at Aisha. He slightly raised his hand in an attempt to grab her, however, in his vision, she was getting farther and farther away.

Eve and Rena picked up the loud sounds of a claw coming towards them. Eve grabbed Chung and Aisha, releasing _Energetic Heart_, giving her more air boost as she glided them away safely. Rena pushed onto her heels, jumping high into the air with Raven and Elsword. They successfully escaped the deadly claws and activated the trap awaiting for the Dark Nephelim.

As the creature collided head on with the trap, the gang began to attack it as fast as they can. Chung leaped back before rocketing towards the creature, and began to release the series of missiles. Eve unleashed the concentrated el energy from within her and continued to attack. Rena smiled as she shot _Crazy Shot_ and _Gungnir_ and Raven spinning in a 360 degree whirlwind with his blade. Aisha unleashed _Cyclone_, _Meteor Shower, Blizzard Shower, _and _Gust Storm_.

Elsword released the rotating blades and the fiery phoenix, and erupting flaming geysers. He breathed heavily as the wounds on his back began to get more serious. Dark Nephilim immediately recovered from their attacks, however it was ready to be finished off. The creature slammed its claws down and opening its mouth, firing a laser towards them. Aisha appeared in front of the gang and summoned a statue, blocking the laser, however the statue soon had a crack. The laser pierced through it and Aisha took the attack for her friends.

Aisha fell to the ground as Chung, Eve, Raven, and Rena got revenge. They unleashed their final attacks.

"Aceldama!"

"Giga Stream!"

"Crazy Shot!"

"Hypersonic Stab!"

The creature fell down as Elsword clutched Aisha's body, carefully as if she was fragile glass. Aisha's eyes slowly opened and she caressed Elsword's cheek. She smiled before losing consciousness. Elsword's eyes widened as he couldn't think straight. He screamed out Aisha's name continuously until Eve asked Chung to knock him out.

* * *

Red eyes opened slowly, Elsword's memories immediately came to him. He sat up and began to look for Aisha. Recognizing the surroundings, he looked for Aisha's dorm. The moment he found the dorm, he slammed it open and Aisha was awake with Chung feeding her a spoon of porridge. Elsword's heart began to pound painfully as he slowly backed away from Aisha and Chung.

Chung sighed as he was caught in the lovebirds' mess. He stood up and grabbed Elsword's hand. He pulled Elsword towards Aisha and forced Elsword to sit down. Chung smiled sweetly while putting the bowl of porridge in Elsword's hand.

"Elsword, before you get any ideas, I'm only in love with Eve. Eve's emotions are returning slowly, and during that time, I'll always be with her."

Chung walked out the door and Elsword was left alone with Aisha. The silence continued on until Elsword slowly raised the spoon of porridge to Aisha's lips. Aisha opened her mouth and silently took in the porridge. As Elsword looked the spoon, he stared at Aisha's lips, and in a flash, Aisha felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she realized that Elsword was kissing her. The bowl of porridge was left on the nightstand and Elsword was practically on top of Aisha. He caressed her cheek softly and slowly his kiss traveled down to her collarbone. Aisha blushed right red as a soft moan came out of her mouth. Elsword lightly smirked as his hand traveled beneath the fabric of her clothes.

"Aisha... Did you know? I was worried for your well being, always.. And.. Worried that someone like Chung or Raven will steal you away from me. That's why.. Before anyone can steal you away from me, I'd rather have you to myself now.. I love you, Aisha.."

Elsword smiled softly before his hand touched Aisha in a certain place. Aisha's face was flushed as she embraced Elsword tightly.

"I love you too... Elsword.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I know it's short... I'm sorry.. o; I'm busy right now... So... Not much to say except... I'm finally in Hamel! :D And sadly still E rank, but I have 102 points.. Good enough..? Eh... Maybe not..

And... 254 reviews on **_Eternal_**_ **Soulmates**_! So quick! Well... The one shot will be after Kat's surprise. XD

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
